1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a liquid crystal display device for displaying images of improved contrast ratio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a block connection diagram indicating a conventional liquid crystal display device disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-188477. In this figure, a reference numeral 1 designates an analog switch; 2, an autolevel control circuit; 3, an analog/digital converter (hereinafter referred to as A/D converter); 4, a multiplexer working as a signal processing circuit for supplying separated signals of red, green and blue to a drive circuit for image display.
Operations will be explained. In FIG. 1, a video signal input from an input system not illustrated is separated to three primary-color signals of red, green and blue (hereinafter referred respectively as R, G, B) by a color demodulation circuit (not illustrated), these separated analog primary-color signals are time-multiplexed by an analog switch 1 and these are supplied to an autolevel control circuit 2 as an S-RGB signal. The autolevel control circuit 2 clamps the S-RGB signal to the lower limit reference voltage Vr-- of the A/D converter 3 and generates an upper limit reference voltage Vr++. Next, a multiplexer as a signal processing circuit separates again the output of the A/D converter into the three primary-color signals of R, G, B.
Though depending on resolution of the A/D converter 3, a dynamic drive type liquid crystal display device cannot obtain sufficient contrast ratio generally, and therefore it has been in such a tendency as generating a saturated white or black display. Considering such tendency, it is naturally possible to detect the maximum value of the image signal and use such value as the upper limit reference voltage of the A/D converter 3 in order to improve such tendency. However, the three primary-color signals must be time-multiplexed to the one signal by the analog switch 1. As a result, the prior art has been accompanied by a problem that the analog switch cannot follow the high speed operation in case the resolution of liquid crystal display screen, namely the number of pixels, particularly the number of pixels in the horizontal direction increases.